the_watchlist_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Levels
Here, you can find all that you need to know when it comes to leveling up on this wiki. To reach each level, you must first meet the previous Experience (EXP) goal. These goals grow in amount the higher the level your character is. You can earn EXP by training at a designated training zone, or by battling against other characters or during Missions, Operations, or Campaigns. * Training EXP is equal to 1 EXP per minute of training. * Combat EXP for winning is equal to 10,000 times the level of the enemy character. * Combat EXP for losing is equal to 5,000 times the level of the enemy character. * Some Missions, Operations, and Campaigns may nullify EXP gain via battle stats, but rather reward it via a base amount earned for completing the fight successfully. When calculating your character's level, take your current EXP amount and add it to the EXP that you've gained. Then, subtract the next EXP goal that you have to reach. Continue doing this until you can't subtract without getting a negative number. For example, if a character was Level 0 with 0/500 EXP and they gained 2,000 EXP, they would be Level 3 with 500/1,500 EXP. Experience Goals # 0/500 # 0/1,000 # 0/1,500 # 0/2,000 # 0/2,500 # 0/6,000 # 0/7,000 # 0/8,000 # 0/9,000 # 0/10,000 # 0/16,500 # 0/18,000 # 0/19,500 # 0/21,000 # 0/22,500 # 0/32,000 # 0/34,000 # 0/36,000 # 0/38,000 # 0/40,000 # 0/52,500 # 0/55,000 # 0/57,500 # 0/60,000 # 0/62,500 # 0/78,000 # 0/81,000 # 0/84,000 # 0/87,000 # 0/90,000 # 0/108,500 # 0/112,000 # 0/115,500 # 0/119,000 # 0/122,500 # 0/144,000 # 0/148,000 # 0/152,000 # 0/156,000 # 0/160,000 # 0/184,500 # 0/189,000 # 0/193,500 # 0/198,000 # 0/202,500 # 0/230,000 # 0/235,000 # 0/240,000 # 0/245,000 # 0/250,000 Level-Up Rewards Levels 1-20 * Elementalist: +2 Speed, +3 Strength, +10,000 HP, +5,000 Gild * Proficiency: +3 Speed, +3 Strength, +10,000 HP, +5,000 Gild * Enhanced Body: +2 Speed, +4 Strength, +10,000 HP, +5,000 Gild * Animalistic: +4 Speed, +2 Strength, +10,000 HP, +5,000 Gild * N-E Manifestation: +2 Speed, +2 Strength, +10,000 HP, +5,000 Gild * Invisible Forces: +4 Speed, +4 Strength, +10,000 HP, +5,000 Gild Levels 21-40 * Elementalist: +4 Speed, +7 Strength, +25,000 HP, +10,000 Gild * Proficiency: +6 Speed, +6 Strength, +25,000 HP, +10,000 Gild * Enhanced Body: +5 Speed, +7 Strength, +30,000 HP, +10,000 Gild * Animalistic: +7 Speed, +5 Strength, +25,000 HP, +10,000 Gild * N-E Manifestation: +5 Speed, +5 Strength, +30,000 HP, +10,000 Gild * Invisible Forces: +7 Speed, +7 Strength, +20,000 HP, +10,000 Gild Levels 41-60 at 50 * Elementalist: +7 Speed, +10 Strength, +35,000 HP, +15,000 Gild * Proficiency: +9 Speed, +9 Strength, +35,000 HP, +15,000 Gild * Enhanced Body: +8 Speed, +10 Strength, +40,000 HP, +15,000 Gild * Animalistic: +10 Speed, +8 Strength, +30,000 HP, +15,000 Gild * N-E Manifestation: +8 Speed, +8 Strength, +40,000 HP, +15,000 Gild * Invisible Forces: +10 Speed, +10 Strength, +30,000 HP, +15,000 Gild Levels 61-80 * Elementalist: ??? * Proficiency: ??? * Enhanced Body: ??? * Animalistic: ??? * N-E Manifestation: ??? * Invisible Forces: ??? Levels 81-100 * Elementalist: ??? * Proficiency: ??? * Enhanced Body: ??? * Animalistic: ??? * N-E Manifestation: ??? * Invisible Forces: ???